1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for performing cooperative autonomous driving (co-piloting) between a vehicle and a driver and, more particularly, to a cooperative autonomous driving apparatus and method, which determine driving performance depending on the states of the vehicle and the driver and dynamically decides on an agent of driving when the driver is driving the vehicle on a road.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, driver assistance systems for assisting a driver who is driving a vehicle are available. For example, driver assistance systems include an Adaptive Cruise Control (ACC) system, a Lane Departure Warning System (LDWS), a Lane Keeping System (LKS), etc. Such a driver assistance system is advantageous in that it partially assists a driver with longitudinal or lateral control of the vehicle, thus making driving more convenient. In contrast, such a driver assistance system has a limitation in that it must prepare for the driver's intervention. Therefore, there is a disadvantage in that when the driver dozes off while driving, or cannot drive due to his or her health condition, a conventional driver assistance system cannot assist the driver.
Further, research into an autonomous driving vehicle capable of driving from an origin to a destination without intervention of the driver has recently been conducted. However, there is a problem in that error in the recognition and determination of sensors may occur depending on a driving environment including road or weather conditions, thus making it impossible to consistently guarantee the safety of the driver.
In relation to this, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2006-0110299 entitled “Method and apparatus for reducing damage caused by accidents” is disclosed.